Need you now
by HMbookqueen
Summary: Its midnight, Kate and mike can't sleep and are going over the past, present and future set just before the dedication ceremony for swain & jim . Follows the song need you know by lady anterebellem to begin with. I own nothing.
1. kate

Kate sat in the dark open plan living room of her flat. It was well after midnight and she was due back on the ship in six hours. she had open in front of her a large photo album. it had photos from her training at ADFA and later her training at Watson bay. looking at one in particular, it showed her smiling up at the camera with the arms of a man around her shoulders. That man had been her true love, and he had broken her heart. and just as it was almost healed, he was back in her life . Fate had thrust them together four years ago when she was placed as the Executive officer on board HMAS Hamersley, commander Mike Flynn. Turning the pages she looked at photo of the crew taken before the terrorist attack, when she and mike had got back on track. Before swain's death, before her life fell apart. suddenly she saw drops of water on the protective film that covered the photos. Damm knocker. Why had she said mike would never leave the navy for her. Then again, why did he leave her all those years ago at Watson's bay. He said it was because he knew she was heading for bigger things. Now he was refusing to head back for his shore posting. That or fate had a hand in this mess. Picking up her phone she unlocked it and opened her phone book. Scrolling through the names she stopped on the one she wanted and pressed the call button.


	2. mike

**this chapter is set at the same time as chapter one and runs along side. thank you for your reviews and I hope you read on to find out what happens.**

Mike sat in his cabin, pouring yet another glass of whisky, from his hidden bottle. He downed it in one and went for his fifth or sixth, he had lost count. He winced as the liquid burnt the back of his throat. He couldn't understand why Kate ended their relationship. Then he thought of all the times Maxine had dismissed him when he asked about a new CO for Hammersley or rejecting Kate's promotions. Maybe she had motive to keep him at sea. And that was over a month ago. Deciding he could not take it anymore he grabbed his phone flipped it up and scrolled through his phone book. Hitting the call button. A voice said "sorry but the person you have called can't get to the phone, please a message after the tone," slamming it down he opened it again and called a cab to take him to where he wanted to go. Stashing the bottle in to the secret compartment in his desk he left the ship. walking to the gates of the navy base where he had asked the cab to pick him up. giving the driver the address.


	3. need you know

Mike paid the taxi driver and walked up Kate's path, picking up the rock that hid her spare key opening her door. He found her in a crumpled heap over her photo albums in a resistless sleep. Picking her up as not to wake her, he carried her up to her room. Before placing her on to her bed. Turning to leave her herd her voice say " Mike, stay, please,"

"Are you sure?" he asked before lying down beside her. She rolled over in to his arms placing her head in the nook between his head and shoulders. Some how she felt safe there. Safer than she had felt in weeks.

Kate woke to the sun streaming through her window. Looking around she realized she was in her bedroom. She couldn't remember getting there though. From a distance she could hear a voice. Getting up to investigate, she walked straight in to mike.

"Mike, what are you doing here" she asked  
"I came over last night, I needed to make sure you were okay, you weren't answering your phone, you then asked me to stay." he explained before passing her a plate "eat it's going to be a long day, I need to nip back to mine and pick my uniform up. I'll get changed hear if that okay?" he said. The latter half of the sentence sounding more like an order than a request. Picking up the fork she pushed most of the scrambled eggs around her plate before taking small amount on to the fork and taking a small mouthful.

By the time mike had returned Kate has changed in to her ceremonial uniform and was staring out over the bay he could hear slight sobs coming from Kate . Quietly he slipped past and upstairs. Pulling on his tunic and the rest of the uniform checking that his medals were straight and in the right order. Walking out the door he picked up his hat and walked down to Kate, who turned at the noise behind her.

SIX WEEKS LATER

Kate sat on the beach in cairns. She had a whole weeks shore leave and somehow could not leave the sea. Her phone next to her pinged to say a message had been received, opening it it read _"dinner my place 7:30pm. M"_ smiling she texted her reply and got up walking towards her home to change


End file.
